Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for converting an image from RGB signals to RGBY signals.
Description of the Prior Art
At present, in an image display device employing a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), a red (R) subpixel unit, a green (G) subpixel unit, and a blue (B) subpixel unit form a pixel unit, and desired colors are obtained by mixing according to gray-scale values of the subpixel units of each color, thereby display a color image. In the RGB primary colors, the blue subpixel especially has low light-emitting efficiency, which degrades optimization of a display device formed by the RGB primary colors. In addition, the yellow color is more frequently used in a video than other colors. Accordingly, a pixel unit formed by a red (R) subpixel unit, a green (G) subpixel unit, a blue (B) subpixel unit, and a yellow (Y) subpixel unit has been proposed, such that the light-emitting efficiency of the RGB display may be improved, and yellow and golden colors that are hard to be presented in the traditional RGB three primary color technology may be presented truly and vividly. In addition, when the yellow color which supplements for the blue color is enhanced, the expressiveness of the blue color is improved.
Currently, such signal transmission interfaces as the VGA interface and DVI interface all transmit RGB signals. If the RGB signals are directly applied in an RGBY display, image distortion may be present. Accordingly, the RGB signals to be input to the RGBY display need to be converted.
Therefore, without any distortion, how to convert RGB signals into RGBY signals is a technical problem to be solved for a person skilled in the art.